


In The Mirror

by mademoisellePlume



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: F/M, NSFW, david you creep, dubcon, using someones form for lascivious purposes they would be very upset about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mademoisellePlume/pseuds/mademoisellePlume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: David, masturbating while in Marco or Rachel morph.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. I posted this on the Animorphs Kink Meme, and figured that... mostly everyone who knew me guessed I wrote it. So. Might as well put it up.  
> (http://animorphskink.livejournal.com/412.html Here is the Kink Meme, just so you know where it is for those of you wondering how to find it.)

She was beautiful with her clothes off.   
  
Well, right now he had on the bike shorts still, but this was more then Rachel would ever willingly show him.   
  
He slipped a hand up and cupped a perky breast, admiring the rosiness of her nipple, the smooth and perfect skin. A thumb brushed that nipple, making it grow more defined, and goosebumps ripple down his back.   
  
So Rachel was sensitive. Good to know.   
  
He tossed her golden hair, feeling the soft ends of it brush against his skin, and he gazed at the hotel mirror again. He rolled down the bike shorts and pushed them down so he could step out of them, then looked her over.  
  
She was really goddamn beautiful, the stuck-up bitch.   
  
He turned around and looked over his shoulder and goddamn, her ass was as great under her clothes as it looked like with them on.  
  
Not that he'd spent that much time looking.  
  
He went to sit on the bed and spread her legs, reaching down to explore her with his fingers. The sensation took him by surprise. It wasn't much like touching himself-er, not how touching himself usually was. His own excitement had her wetter then he'd expected, and that wetness trailed after his fingers as he moved them around and learned the terrain of an unfamiliar body.  
  
He leaned back against pillows, using his other arm to gather them under him before starting to play with one of her breasts, tweaking her nipple gently.  
  
One of Rachel's fingers was pushed into herself and David moaned a little, unprepared for the sensation. The finger was curled as he moved it out again and he licked his lips, deciding that he liked the sound of Rachel's voice making a noise like that.  
  
His fingers found her clit next and he shuddered as experimentation helped him find the perfect rhythm to stimulate it. Gentleness was nice, but going harder, going quicker, that made whimpers of pleasure bubble to her lips.  
  
Experimentally, he tried speaking. "Oh, David." And god, yes, hearing her voice, saying his name, it was perfect.  
  
His hand moved quicker, fingers alternatively strumming and circling Rachel's clit. "God, David, you're so good at this. I've been such a bitch to you, I'm sorry. Please, David just- just keep doing that." His voice broke a little and her hips bucked against the air a little.  
  
Rachel's voice filled his ears again. "You're so much smarter then Jake, and Marco, and everyone else. You should be the one in charge." His fingers moved quicker and a whimper escaped Rachel's throat. "I shouldn't ever think I'm tougher then you, David, oh god, you're so- you're so-" David lost the thread of what he was saying, caught up in how close he was.  
  
"So fucking better, way fucking better, you deserve so much more, David!" And Rachel's voice got loud as David made her come, her orgasm washing over him and making his limbs feel heavy.  
  
"Fuck." He mumbled, and let his eyes drift closed with the heady exhaustion of a good orgasm - the alarm would tell him when he had only fifteen minutes left in morph. And then, he rather thought, it should be Marco's turn.


End file.
